


No excuses

by Left4Shade-Due (ShadeDuelist)



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeDuelist/pseuds/Left4Shade-Due
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellis made a mistake, and Nick's going to make sure that he doesn't make it again - with a little help from Keith, who's very willing to lend a hand, or more.</p><p>Written as a gift for AlexKingOfTheDamned for the holidays (it's horribly late, I know, and I'm sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No excuses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexKingOfTheDamned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKingOfTheDamned/gifts).



“ _Niiiiiiick..._ ”, Ellis whined as he fidgeted in the chair, uncomfortable due to a variety of reasons, all of which had to do with his lover, who was now grinning down at him.  One of the most important of those reasons was the fact that both his wrists were tied to the  chair, which in and of itself wasn't uncomfortable, but the feeling of helplessness was not one he enjoyed overmuch.

The other all-important reason was that Ellis was naked as the day he was born, and so was Nick.

“Patience, Ellis...”, Nick said, grinning like a madman as he stretched in front of his lover, giving his growing manhood a few slow strokes.  Ellis briefly got the feeling that he was enjoying his power too damn much before Nick got up from the bed and slowly walked toward him.  “...I said I'd let you go in due time, and now's not yet that time...  First, I want to show you something...”  He'd reached Ellis by then, and Nick's hand reached out to run teasingly slow over the southerner's arm, to his shoulder and then up his cheek while Nick walked on until he stood right behind Ellis.

“Nick, c-c'mon, yew're makin' this too damn hard...”, Ellis whined again, and Nick chuckled before whispering into Ellis' ear.

“ _You bet I am... and it's gonna get harder..._ ”  Both the former gambler's hands moved to place themselves over Ellis', which ended Nick up right against the back of the chair he'd tied his lover to, his hurried breaths ending up right into Ellis' ear.  “...God, if only you knew how damn hard it is for me to _not_ take advantage of you right now... get those soft lips of yours wrapped around me... _fuck that hot mouth of yours while I stroke you to a whole new level of hard and needy..._   Jesus, Ellis, I don't think you know how goddamn irresistible it is...”

“Then why ain't yew...?”, Ellis said hotly, wriggling in the chair.  “We're alone...  ah'm tied tuh this 'ere chair... yew could do anythin' tuh me yew want... anythin'...”  He wanted so desperately to kiss Nick, to touch him, to do just what Nick wanted him to do... to get his lover to moan his name... but Nick, apparently, was reluctant.

“Keith-”, he started, and Ellis cut him off heatedly.

“If'n Keith walks in 'ere, he can join, but puh-lease, Nick, _ah need yew so damn bad now..._ ”  And suddenly, Nick was gone, the former gambler's hot breaths replaced by the cooler air of their bedroom, and he could hear footsteps heading to the door, a soft groan from his lover, and then-

“...Before you get me – and believe me, you'll _get everything I promised and then some_ – think back to last Thursday... think back of what you did to me then... because you're going to get a taste of your own medicine...”  Ellis blinked, even more so when Nick spoke on.  “...Remember what I said.  Imagine if it were you in my position.”

“Oh, don'' worry...”  With a shock, Ellis realised that Keith was also there.  He tried to turn around, to see what his two lovers were up to behind his back, but all it did was make the chair wobble.  Plus, the next second, Keith came into view anyway – just as naked as him and just as aroused.  “Aye-liss, man, ah'm real sorry fer yeh... b-but _dayum_ , Nick's suh-gest-shun's jus' _hawt as hell_...”  He walked backwards slowly until he ended up on the bed, and then Nick walked past Ellis as well.

“W-wa-whuh?”, Ellis said, confused but at the same time too damn turned on by the mere thought of his lovers going at it to think clearly – or even _think_ at all.  Nick and Keith didn't often heat the sheets – usually, it was Keith and him, or Nick and him, or the two of them and him – but those rare occasions when they went on without him were more than enough to make Ellis painfully hard and eager to join them just _thinking_ about it.  And now, of course, when he saw Nick move his hands expertly over Keith's naked body, and when Keith applied his lips and his tongue eagerly to Nick's shoulder, giving the former gambler a lovebite in between two of his own, it had that effect instantly.  If Ellis had needed Nick before, now he craved him with every fiber of his being, a need so deep and overpowering that it pushed all other thoughts from his mind.  “ _Niiiiick, d-don'' tease me...!_ ”, he pleaded.

“I'm doing this to show you something, Ellis... think hard... try and remem- _mmmmmm..._ ”  Nick then was cut off by Keith's lips sealing against his own, and his words turned into a long and particularly satisfied moan into the kiss he and the red-headed southerner shared as their hands found each other's now fully erect members and they started stroking each other.  Ellis fidgeted again, growing more and more needful, more and more aroused...

...more and more _impatient and left out._

“C-come _ooooooon, Niiiiiiick, ah need yew... y-yew an' Keith, then, if'n tha''s what yew want..._ ”, he said, and now Nick again detached from Keith.

“Until you figure what you did w-wrong last Thursday, you're not getting in on any of this... _oh Christ, K-keeeeeeiiiiiith..._ ”  The ex-con man's words made Ellis' lust-hazed brain start to slowly, sluggishly, go back to that Thursday, trying to figure out what he'd done wrong...

 

***

_Keith was splayed out in front of him, ass in the air and feet on either side of his knees, and Ellis pushed forward, thrusting into his friend's welcoming opening, the lube making sure he sank in right to the base.  His friend loved it like that, loved being submissive to him like that, and he knew it – yet, as much as he wanted to continue and fuck him right into the mattress right away, he paused for a second to allow himself to feel just how tight and hot the other man's rectum felt around his length._

_“Keith, awh, maaaaan, Keeeeeeeiiiiith... f-fuckin' hell...”_

_“Aye-liiiiiiss... s-shit, man, ah lo-aaaaaahhh... Gawd, ah fuckin' love it when yew jus' bend me over an' fuck me... aw Lord...”_

_Ellis didn't pause any longer after that, pulling out and thrusting back in, hard and deep – like they both wanted it – and his friend gave a loud, exhilarated moan, and then another and another as Ellis repeated his movements, and soon he'd be pleading with his lover, pleading for more, for harder, for deeper, for release, for-_

***

“Awh s-shit, Nick!!”  Keith's loud cry startled Ellis out of his thoughts again – only to see Nick slowly taking Keith's erection into his mouth, so slowly that it almost seemed like he was trying to get the redhead to thrust up into his mouth – which, of course, Keith did.  He never failed to be rough to Ellis when _he_ was like that, so why wouldn't he be the same toward Nick?

Which, brought Ellis to two startling realisations.  For one, Nick hadn't ever gone down on Keith before.  It'd always been Ellis that had pleasured the other southerner orally.

The second realization, one that hit even harder, was that Keith was _loud._ Normally, Nick didn't want Keith to be vocal during their trysts, at all.  When it was Ellis that roughly took Keith, he didn't mind, but when he joined in, or when Keith was watching in on their lovemaking, he didn't want to hear the other hick at all.  So why would he allow him to be loud now?  It was undeniably hot to Ellis – he loved it when Keith got loud, because that meant he was making his friend feel on top of the world – but why would Nick want him to get all hot and bothered if he was going to leave him tethered to a chair?

“N-nick?”, Ellis said, his speech slightly slow and his brain dulled by a thick fog of need and sexual tension that wouldn't be lifted any time soon.  And, surprisingly enough, Nick answered: pulling himself off Keith again, he spoke, that suave tone thick with an excitement Ellis loved to bring out in the man.

“...I know you love it when Keith moans for it, begs for it... but he's  begging for _me_ now, fireball, not you, and all you can do is watch and listen...  I'm even doing you a favor by letting you _watch..._ ”  He meant to speak on, but Keith gripped his head and thrust up into Nick's mouth again, causing the former gambler to let out a choked sound.  But instead of pulling off again, Nick instantly relaxed in the other southerner's hold and went back to having his face fucked – something he hadn't yet let Ellis do to him, either, Ellis realized.  And that realisation stung, so he redoubled his efforts to find out what he'd done wrong on that... 'wait, what day?  Oh yeah, Thursday...'

 

***

_Nothing as good as that could ever last.  Both men knew it, and both men were ready for it to end, ready for the tension in their limbs to snap and pleasure to overflow, setting their bodies aflame with want even as they were so close already.  Ellis wanted his friend to go over the edge first, however, and he started to draw out his thrusts, trying to angle himself to hit his lover's prostate and get him to let go._

_“...Keith, awh Keeeeeeeeith... a-ahm not- oh fuuuuuuuck yeah...!”_

_“Aye-liiiiissss, s-sheeee-yiiiiiiit, go deeper... deeper- ohh!  Ohh gawd yeah... ohhh maaaaaaaan...”  And then, with a loud and exultant cry of his name, Keith came, soiling the sheets of the bed with his seed and arching his back up into Ellis, who managed maybe one half-thrust more before howling out his release for the world to hear as he emptied himself into the hot, twitching, utterly delicious southerner below him... and if only Nick could've been there to fill_ him _in turn..._

***

“Sh-sheeyit, Nick,...!”, Keith moaned out, drawing Ellis' thoughts away from the past and into the present again, just in time to see Nick push the southerner down at the edge of the bed, knees on the floor and his body on the mattress.  It gave Ellis a perfect view of Keith's already slicked-up entrance, from which Nick withdrew his fingers, after which he looked the man over lustfully.

“Say what you want, Keith... say it nice and loud... because Ellis wants to hear it too...”  He was breathing hard, Ellis noticed, his length shining with the lubrification he was spreading over it with slow, patient strokes.  Just like Nick to be a damn tease, Ellis mused with a loud and frustrated whimper.

“ _Niiiiiick, a-ah wan'chu tuh fuck me d-deep an' hard like Aye-liss always does...  M-make me cry out fer yew, m-make me come haaaaaard fer y-yeeeeew..._ ”  To further accentuate his desire to be taken, Keith rolled his hips just once, grinding his hardened member against the side of the bed with a needful moan, and Nick took up a position behind Keith, propping up one foot on the mattress next to Keith's waist and then he thrust in.  The two men both moaned at the same time, one long loud “ _ooaaaaahhhh”_ of longing and lust that had Ellis' entire body tingling and his arms suddenly pulling at the ties that kept him firmly secured to the chair.

“Niiiiiick!  F-fuck yew, thi-this ain't fair!  Y-yew said yeh'd untie me!!”

“S-shit...  Ellis... I'm n-no- _oooooh god..._ not gonna let you s-sit tied there fore-e-e-ever... b-but you still – _oh Christ, Keith –_ ha-haven't figured out w-why you're s-shiiiiiiit... sitting there i-in the first place..."

He could see everything from the way he sat, every inch of Nick's member that disappeared again and again into Keith, every last detail of their unison.  But not their faces.  He could only imagine the delight they displayed now.  And to _hear_ them was even worse, because without being able to see their extatic expressions their moans and gasps and panting breaths and whimpers of joy were even more seductive, even more arousing.

Even more frustrating, because Nick had made sure he wouldn't, couldn't, be a part of this no matter how hard he'd struggle or plead.  He just had to figure out what was so special about that Thursday...

That Thursday...

 

***

 

_“...Keith, what're yew...?”, Ellis started, surprised that his friend was home so early.  Normally, he and Nick were home way before the other southerner, whether because his job demanded longer hours or because he'd stopped for a beer on the way home.  Keith enjoyed their post-apocalyptic life together, and he never failed to let that show by showing up to dinner halfway on the road to a nice hangover.  But instead of an explanation, Ellis got a deep, passionate, almost pleading kiss and a hand creeping up his shirt in ways that promised so much._

_“Ah dun missed yew, Aye-liss... yew, not Nick...”  Again they kissed, and this time Keith stepped back until Ellis was all but pressing him against the wall.  “Ah want yew, Aye-liss.  Ah wan'chu so damn bad... wan'chu tuh bend me over this 'ere table an' fuck me til ah'm sore – j-jus' like old times...”  Their third kiss had Ellis happily obliging the need for roughness his friend had by pressing Keith's hands to the wall over his head. “Y-yeah, Aye-liss, jus' like tha'... gawd, ah miss cryin' out fer yew 's loud as ah can, jus'_ screamin' _fer yew to fill me, fuck me, use me-”_

_“Stop yer talkin', then, Keith, an' let's get up them stairs.  Ah'm gon' give yew the damn nicest ride yew ever got outta me...”, Ellis said, and Keith was all too happy to oblige.  And so they'd gone up the stairs, into the bedroom, where Ellis had locked the door and they'd-_

***

 

He'd locked the door.

That was what all of this was about.  Ellis _had locked the door._   He suddenly understood why Nick had felt the need to tie him to a chair and then have his way with Keith right in front of him, and why Keith suddenly had a free pass to be vocal, and why Nick had chosen maybe the one position that'd hidden their faces.

“Y-yew came home earlier'n yew said tuh me an' Keith, didn't yew?”, Ellis said, and though Nick's thrusts didn't pause, he knew his lover had heard him from the low moan he let out.  “Yew heard me an' Keith.  A-an' ah broke our rule.”

“N-no locked doors, no secrets, n-no- _oh god_ \- no excuses.”, Nick ground out, still not stopping his thrusts into the red-headed southerner though they slowed down.  And it was that fact that told Ellis he needed to say just a few words more.

“A-ah'm sorry, 'kay?  Ah didn't mean fer yew tuh miss out.  K-keith jus'-”

“I know.  Keith explained to me afterwards.  Funny, though, I expected _you_ to give me the explanation.  Since, you know, I'm the guy that usually shares this bed with you.”  Nick's words betrayed jealousy, but his tone was light and Ellis knew that it was only a slight twinge of jealous thoughts that had the former gambler occupied.  But Nick moved away from Keith now, and though the southerner let out a soft whimper of dissatisfaction, he didn't move to pull his lover back as he moved toward Ellis again and loosened the ties that bound him to the chair.  “Now, say what you have to say that _isn't_ an excuse.”, he said, and Ellis whimpered slightly in sudden anxiety. Pleading and kissing ass sounded like a good strategy right about now – literally if he could manage it, even.

“Ah was wrong fer lockin' tha' door, an' yew know ah love yew.  Yew know ah'll always love yew, above anyone an' anythin' else, Nick.  Ah'm yours, all yours.”

“Too damn right you are...”, Nick growled out, pulling Ellis upright and straight into him for a long, heated kiss.  Instantly, Ellis could feel his entire body grow positively alive with energy that he’d happily use with his two equally eager and needful partners.

“ _Niiiiiick…_ c-c’mon then, ah need yew _right damn now…_ ”, he ground out, and Nick nodded.

“Well…  Keith and I had a nice little idea to make sure you wouldn’t ever lock out either one of us ever again… didn’t we, Keith?”, the former gambler said, and Keith nodded, grinning lewdly as he got up from the ground and moved to sit on the bed.

“Awh yeah, yeh’re dayum righ’, Nick… Aye-liss, g-git up ‘ere an’ git’cherself ready.”  He pushed a bottle of lube into the mechanic’s hands, and Ellis knew better than to ask how: Nick’s predatory glance and the fact that Keith looked him over with undeniable hunger were enough to tell him what kind of preparation he needed to go for.  Drizzling the slickening agent over two of his fingers, he leaned forward and then pressed those digits against his own ass, giving a light whimper as his eager body allowed them to sink in almost instantly.  “Oh gawd, Aye-liss… y-yew’re jus’ so dayum _hawt_ when yeh’re fingerin’ yerself open fer me or Nick… now why’s yew blushin’?”

“He knows what’s coming.”, Nick answered for him – and Ellis’ next needy whimper turned into a full-on lustful moan as the former gambler’s hands roamed over his bare back to his behind, squeezing his buttocks lightly before continuing to his thighs and then up again.  “He knows what’s about to come and he loves it… don’t you, fireball?”

“Mmmmyeeeeeaaaah…”, Ellis moaned again, his hips twitching in Nick’s hold as his own fingers were now busy loosening himself for either one of his lovers – or both, but he dared not voice that particular thought.  He meant to speak on, to voice that he wanted them both so much, that his need was so high and so painful, but Keith gripped his hair and pulled his head towards his crotch, just like he had done to Nick before, and Ellis knew what would happen.  He loved being in the middle, loved pleasuring both his lovers at once – the moan he silenced on Keith’s erection was more heated than before, and when Nick pushed the mechanic’s hand away from his behind firmly and thrust into him in one fluid motion, the moan Ellis uttered around Keith’s hardened flesh was heated and exultant.

“ _Oh Jeeeeeesus fu-fuckin’ Christ, Ellis…_ I hope y-you’re right at the g-go-goddamn edge… _fucking heeeeeeeeeeeeeell_ , I don’t th-think you’ve ever been so damn – _oh god_ – tiiiiiiiiiiiiight…”, Nick spoke, panting right from the get-go – Keith simply moaned out an incoherent statement as he thrust into Ellis’ mouth at the same pace Nick was going at, fast and unrelenting – as if their arousal had just been put on pause while they got Ellis to cooperate and get in between them – and Ellis found the stimulation he got at both ends of his body rapidly was getting him caught up to both of his lovers.  His breathing grew labored and shallow, his mouth tightening around Keith’s member with every heartbeat and every moan and his sphincter trying its hardest to pull Nick deeper on every thrust.  “ _Elliiiiiiiis_ , you're t-too damn tiiiiight... _Ohhh fuuuuuck..._ ”, the former gambler moaned, telling Ellis he wouldn't  last too much longer – and neither would Keith, for both his lovers' thrusts grew tense and somewhat sloppy.  The southerner knew both of them like the back of his hand now, knew exactly how to get them at that point of no return, and he eagerly went forth and did just what they needed.  He spread his legs just that little bit wider, which in turn caused him to arch his back right into Nick and had Keith sinking deeper inside him.

Both men didn't last more than two seconds after that.  Neither did he, for that matter.

“ _Oh-ooohhhh-g-gooooood Elliiiiiiis...!!_ ”, Nick moaned loudly, thrusting into Ellis one last time, hard and deep as ever, and that one push set off Ellis, who pulled at Keith's hips to steady himself as he came, his fluids jetting out over the bedsheets.  And it could be the fact that Ellis suddenly gripped his hips so tightly his fingers were sure to leave bruises, the fact that the southerner moaned loudly around his length, or the sudden increase in friction that pushed him over the edge, but Keith suddenly threw back his head and virtually shoved his groin against Ellis' face as a long, inarticulate but utterly delighted cry escaped him.  Ellis could faintly taste his lover's semen, but only faintly as most of it ended up halfway down his throat already, even while Keith rode out the final shivering seconds of his release.  Behind Ellis, Nick collapsed, exhausted and spent but still running his hands gently over Ellis' back and hips and legs.

“...h-heh... aww, man, Aye-liss...”, Keith said as he, too, slowly moved away from his fellow Savannahite, grinning just as happily as Nick – and as Ellis, for when both his lovers detached from him, the mechanic's legs finally gave out and he lay splayed out on the bed in between the two.

“Yeh're tellin' me, Keith... maaaaaaan...  Nick, yew are... ah, shee-yit, man, yeh're the greatest lover ah ever was with-”

“Hey!”, Keith said, though his tone was amused rather than upset and he probably wholeheartedly agreed that the northerner had more skill in the bedroom than the both of them combined.

“...yeh're great in bed, but... but yew's so much more'n jus' mah lover.  Yew are mah world... a-an'-”

“I know, Ellis... there's a reason you and me share a bedroom and not me and Keith or you and Keith.  As for that other thing-”

“Lockin' tha' there door.”, Keith supplied, grinning from ear to ear and still making no attempts to cover himself, unlike Ellis who suddenly felt a burst of almost painful modesty and pulled the bedsheets around himself.  Nick, however, wouldn't let him – the blanket had barely covered him or the former gambler pulled it away again and pulled Ellis against himself instead, not lustfully like before but tenderly, kissing him with love rather than heated passion.

“...Forgiven and forgotten, _if_ you promise to lose the key to that door.”

“Consider it lost, Nick.”, Ellis said, smiling broadly as he nuzzled Nick's shoulder.  He couldn't resist one last teasing remark, though: “...gotta admit, ah didn't mind yer methods'a gettin' me tuh promise things...”

Keith's soft chuckle was, for once, drowned out completely by Nick's laugh.


End file.
